


Wine

by ML_Fox



Series: Colour Story [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story (Mystic Messenger), F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, I Love V | Kim Jihyun, Kissing, POV V | Kim Jihyun, Rain, Romance, Romantic Fluff, V | Kim Jihyun After Ending (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun Deserved Better, V | Kim Jihyun Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun's Route, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox
Summary: Fifth prompt ofJihyun Week: Rain |Bells"This… is nothing like he ever imagined.Nothing like those two years, when he kissed her every day."On the night of their first date, Jihyun kisses her for the first time.Note: This is not an entry to the Jihyun Week event. I'm bascially just trying to finish this series off.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Series: Colour Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Wine

Their first kiss is in the rain.

Soft, warm, pliable… her lips glide so effortlessly against his. This is new territory—terrifying, life-changing… exhilarating. And he explores it with her. He tries to remember the colour of them before this moment, before the rain. Distinctly, he recalls the softest pink, alluring and inviting. With this, the colour will be more vivid, provocative. And the _taste_ of her… rainwater and something else… sweet, yet bold at the edges…

Cherries.

Cherry wine. Jumin gave it to them.

The start of all this.

This… is nothing like he ever imagined.

Nothing like those two years, when he kissed her every day.

It all started that night. Amidst the dense darkness of the woods, she wrapped her arms tight around him. It was a vice-like hold that ignited an urge within him. It was the urge to return her embrace, to fall into the temptation to love again. Everything was not right. Every part of him still belonged to someone else, to his sins… to the guilt and shame that was his lifeblood. He could not return her feelings—he _should not_. Not like that. Not when she offered hers to him with all her heart and soul. Hurting her at her most vulnerable would have killed him. So his arms stayed at his sides. He didn’t move an inch.

It was the right decision.

Yet it also wasn’t.

So after he left, day after day, until he saw her again, he kissed her.

In that moment, inside that café, on the couch, on his bed, by the window, out the balcony, in the park, during the morning, in the middle of the night, the woods, the meadow, the river, the sea, sunshine, shadow, dawn, dusk, twilight… every day, wherever and whenever, he showed her the progress of his growth, the love he nurtured within him.

One that was worthy of her.

Of _them_.

Now, he _is_ kissing her. In the downpour. At night. Rainwater and cherry wine tingling on his tongue. The palms of his hands cradling her warm cheeks.

This… is not the plan—not that he has any. All he wants, for now, is to know her and for her to know him. To reacquaint without threat, darkness, or despair. Two years they cherished their love for each other, but it is still young… unsure. Where will they take this? How far? It’s only the two of them now… how will it go? What will they do? These questions… he has no hope of answering it alone. It’s for them to explore together. Along the way, he wants to instil within her confidence in his newfound strength. He desires her trust, to believe him when he tells her that everything will be okay.

It was only meant to be dinner. To start. Nothing else. Perhaps a walk in the fountain park behind the restaurant. It was Jumin who helped choose the place, vouching for its ambience. Jihyun trusted his friend more than anything… so, a couple of hours before he picked her up he stopped by Jumin’s office. He needed to parse through the nervousness making a mess inside of him. As always, Jumin’s words comforted him. After talking, his friend decided then it was the best time to gift him two bottles of cherry wine. It’s best paired with dessert, Jumin said, but drink it with dinner anyway.

And it led to this.

The appetiser was awkward; their first glass of wine did not help. Yet the mood shifted with no difficulty. By the main course, with their third glass of wine, laughter and chatter surrounded them. He never talked so much in his life. Her stories compelled him, teasing emotions out of him that he had not felt in a long time. Earlier that evening he knew little about her, but in an hour it was as if they’d known each other for years. The second bottle of wine arrived with the dessert, which they all polished off within forty minutes. At that moment they started talking about things that bared their soul. Their secrets exposed the more their inhibitions lowered. She learned of his ordeal in those two years; he listened as she talked of her trials in her enduring wait for him.

When they decided to go and walk in the park, they were a little more than drunk.

And the rain, perhaps to sober them, decided then to pour.

Thinking of taking shelter, he took her hand, but she asked to dance. Underneath the sheet that drenched the whole city of Seoul, she asked him to hold her close and dance with her. It was the wine talking, he knew. As nice as it was to dance in the rain, he didn’t want her to risk illness… yet he couldn’t find it in himself to worry so much. The wine talked to him too, whispering things as sweet as the fruit it came from. This was his freedom—he could hug her and not have to feel guilty about it. Why was he stopping himself?

Pulling her to him was the best thing he did—probably ever. He moulded her to his body, discovering things about the shape of her. Now, he was the one… _finally_ , he let himself fall into the temptation to love again. It was glorious, like returning home after a long time away. That was her—home. His home. The only place he ever wanted to return to.

And for her he danced, to the melody only both of them could hear.

As the rain calmed he came to a realisation.

They had stopped.

He didn’t know how or when. All he knew next was that they no longer swayed. He simply gazed at her. He took her in, memorising the way she looked in this ephemeral moment. She would look lovely on a canvas, in a fantasy of vivid colours tampered with neutrals. Gently, fingertips shaking, he brushed her wet hair aside.

In all his imagination, he never considered this. Her skin glowed underneath the streetlamps. Drops of rain glistened like crystals on the surface. There were dustings of pink across her cheeks; she could be blushing, it could be the wine. The colour was not as pink as her lips, but enough to make her look beguiling. Her eyes were a deep brown, but with the right light they would look like pools of honey. And what galaxy she held in them, the lights reflected on the glassy surface.

And those lips. Pink— _so_ pink. So soft-looking. They were the very same that said his name, that encouraged him, that showed him a different way to live. They tried their best to absolve him of his sins, yet taught him all his mistakes. They held so much power and looking at them now… they tempted him, asking him to show what he had learned all these years.

To show his love.

The magic of the evening hummed throughout his body. The cherry wine sang in his veins, burning his cheeks. It made his heart pound with the rhythm of urgency. It beat against this frightening thought, this very real possibility that… if he didn’t do this now then he wouldn’t ever be able to. Now was the time. His sentence was over. The penance accomplished. It was beyond due… for him to pay her back.

And so he does.

Tenderly. Carefully. For this is a moment where everything converge. Everything that happened… was for this moment to manifest. This won’t break them, but it will make them. It’s up to him—and her—to decide what they will be. All he has to do now is offer the possibilities to her, with the gentle press of his lips. In cupping her face he assures her that if she does decide to accept him… that he will do his best. That’s all he can do, all he can offer her for now. All that’s left is the wait, one he’s willing to endure—two years or more if it comes to that.

But thank God, he doesn’t have to.

She accepts him. Quickly. Almost expectedly. His relief is like resurfacing from the water after submerging for too long. By wrapping her arms around him she tethers him to earth, to her, to himself. She opens herself to him, answering his question. It’s like receiving salvation he doesn’t even realise he’s been waiting for.

He thought about this, constantly. How would it be? What would it be like? But any of those dreams were incomparable to reality.

In those two years… he imagined kissing her. Every day.

Now… he no longer has to.

All thanks to that bottle of cherry wine.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/post/637624711482834944/mystic-messenger-wine) | FF.net
> 
> 1\. This is scenario one million-something of Jihyun's first kiss with MC. First kisses are always fun and they can happen in so many ways. In canon they probably did not kiss in the rain haha, but it is nice to imagine. Also, after all this time and still no kiss cg from Cheritz... it's beyond sad honestly haha. Anyway, I just want all the romantic things for these two.
> 
> 2\. Ray's AE is in two days and I am honestly so scared for Jihyun. His fate hasn't been the most fortunate in the storylines of the Choi twins so far. What a weird thing to be nervous about haha, but here we are.
> 
> 3\. I tried a little something with the tenses in this particular story. I hoped it worked, but if it didn't... please feel free to let me know!
> 
> And that's it! Thank you for reading and enjoying. Feedback is always welcome! Stay safe, stay healthy, and have a good holidays!


End file.
